I Found You
by Vinagrette
Summary: SLASH Ficlet response to a challenge - What could make Draco hate Harry more than he already does? This.


I Found You

**Note:** These characters aren't mine. Shocking, I know. Oh, and It's slash, but that's why you're here, right? This was written in response to a mini-challenge issued by one of the girls from "HPSlash" on Live Journal.

Muttering dark curses under his breath, Draco Malfoy continued to take out his aggressions on the poor helpless toad he had found wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. However, his sadistic pleasures didn't last long as the creature soon fell lifeless on top of the wooden panels of Draco's writing desk.  
  
"Bastard," he quipped, throwing the carcass out the window right above him, much to the dismay of an unfortunate Hufflepuff third year who screamed as loud as possible as the green form came into contact with her head. That cheered him up a bit.  
  
With a smirk he rose from his desk and peered the window, glancing out to the lake a few floors beneath him. Of course. There *he* was. Lying under the shade of a tree, flanked by those stupid friends of his. He was grinning, and his laughter carried into the empty, and previously quiet, halls of the library. Draco curled his fingers into a fist and pounded them hard on the desk.   
  
"Bastard," he spat out again, before falling back down into his seat, staring blankly at the stone wall in front of him. His mind screamed at him to think of something else, of somebody else, but he couldn't. All thoughts revolved around the boy, regardless of how much he wished it was otherwise. Pale eyes narrowed as his mind wandered, traveling back to midnight of a week ago exactly. Although Draco wasn't aware, he was growling, and his white-knuckled hands clenched the sides of the desk.  
  


  
*  
  


  
"Where are you going?" Crabbe inquired with a yawn, before turning over in his bed, reassuring Draco that his friend really didn't care, afterall. Without giving reply, Draco had made his way out of his dormitory and into the empty Slytherin common room. Walking to the tallest of the high backed chairs in front of the fireplace, he sighed, and turned on his heel, deciding not to remain in the common room tonight.  
  
Midnight walks were a habit of Draco's. He found they cleared his mind of stupid things, like loser friends, Pansy Parkinson, Transfiguration class, and N.E.W.T's. It was rare that he would venture out beyond the Slytherin dungeons, but when he had, good luck had saved him from ever getting caught by a nosey teacher. He smirked as he left the confines of the common room, remembering the time Filch had caught him in the Great Hall after hours. A quick mention of the word "squib" was all it had taken to get the great prat to leave him be.  
  
Tonight, however, he had decided against the Great Hall. Opting to enjoy the autumn evening on top of the West tower. After traveling up countless staircases, he climbed the ladder to the door on the ceiling, and slipped quietly onto the roof of the tower.  
  
He couldn't recall how long he had sat there in the moonlight. Staring out toward the forest, wistfully imagining what it would be like if he could fly without his broom. Just as an image of him flying out of a detention with Hagrid came into his mind, a loud thudding brought him slamming back into reality...and into the ground.  
  
There was somebody on top of him, breathing heavily, and quite obviously snickering as he or she struggled to get off of Draco, inadvertently slapping him in the face.  
  
"Shit!" The mystery person cried out, revealing itself to be a very surprised young man. "I didn't mean to hit y-"  
  
As if intentions mattered. The other boy was silenced by a punch to the jaw as Draco stood up, rubbing his tingling cheek, which had turned pink from the slap. "Shut up," Draco muttered, trying to focus his eyes to figure out who it was that had come thundering up to the roof.  
  
"Malfoy?" The voice nearly broke as the other boy stood, slapping his thighs, causing puffs of dirt to come sailing off.  
  
Stupid Potter.  
  
"What are you doing up here, Potter?" Draco glared at the vision of the moon reflected in the intruder's glasses.  
  
Harry was slowly opening and closing his jaw, barely satisfied Malfoy hadn't broken it entirely. "I didn't realize it was any of your business."  
  
"It became my business when you pranced up here and ruined a perfectly good evening!" Draco informed him, crossing his arms over his chest, becoming quite satisfied with himself as he caught a glance of Harry rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Shhh!" Harry was urgent, taking the few steps forward to close the gap between them, before cupping his hand surprisingly delicately over Draco's mouth. "Be quiet or they'll find me," Harry whispered, nervously glancing over to the door leading back down into the tower.  
  
Harry was panting, his chest heaving against Draco's as he slowly turned his gaze back to a very indignant Malfoy, who was muttering something under his cupped mouth that didn't sound all together nice.  
  
"If I take my hand down, do you promise to stay quiet?" Harry asked, staring intently at the light haired boy, who just glared back.  
  
"Fine, then," Harry began, moving his head to whisper into Draco's ear, "hide and seek can last all night. So we can stay just like this until Fred, George, and Ron come looking for me."  
  
Draco huffed and moved his head, managing to open his mouth and bite down on Harry's hand before he had a chance to move it. Harry cupped his own hands over his own mouth, trying to muffle the long line of curses that he wanted to scream.  
  
"Look, Potter, the **last** thing I want is a bunch of the weasels coming up here. Besides, I wasn't having any trouble staying quiet until *you* showed up." Draco turned on his heel and walked to the edge of the roof, leaning against the large stone Gargoyles that lined it. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as Harry stepped forward, taking up the Gargoyle next to his, still sucking on one of his fingers.  
  
"Why are **you** up here, anyway?" Harry asked, sounding rather stupid as he spoke with his finger shoved in the corner of his mouth.  
  
Draco shrugged, staring off into space, "I **was** here to avoid dealing with the general student populus. Unfortunately, things obviously didn't go as planned." Hearing Harry snicker, he jerked his head toward the Gryffindor, shooting a glare that really didn't do much in the darkness.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your evening, then," the dark haired boy replied sarcastically, not sounding very sorry in actuality. "I'll try not to disturb you too much."  
  
"Too late," Draco muttered with a sneer, keeping his eyes on Harry, who appeared to be staring out into nothingness. He longed to turn away, but found he couldn't, as he continued to focus on Harry...the way the warm breeze ruffled his already tousled hair, the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out, the way his nimble fingers absentmindedly stroked the wing of the gargoyle he was placed on, the way his eyes appeared startlingly green even in the darkness. Green eyes. Staring. Staring Back. Crap.  
  
Draco shook his head and turned away, grateful the darkness could mask his blushing, as Harry arched a brow in the direction of the Slytherin.  
  
"You've got fuzz in your hair," Harry remarked casually, spotting a piece of fluff, no doubt from his own robes, clinging to the ethereal blond locks of his roof-mate. Draco seemed not in a hurry to do anything about it, so Harry took it upon himself to do so as he moved over to the other boy, slowly raising his hand to the blond hair, keeping an eye out to make sure he wasn't about to get decked again.   
  
Icy eyes caught his emerald stare as Draco turned his head, watching Harry's movements as he carefully plucked the fluff from Draco's hair, which seemed to stay remarkably gorgeous and in place, even with the night time wind.  
  
Harry moved his hand down, keeping his eyes locked with Draco's as he held the fuzz in front of the Slytherin's face before letting it go, not bothering to watch it as it was carried far off and out of sight by the invisible currents of the air.  
  
Neither boy blinked for minutes it seemed, both of them leaning against the same stone shape, eyes locked, shoulders touching, silence the only thing familiar about the entire situation.  
  
It was at that moment, Draco decided, that he lost his mind completely. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry's. Immediately, heavy lids fell over emerald eyes as Harry tilted his head to the side, pushing against the softest lips he had ever felt. Draco let out a brief moan, closing his eyes as well before snaking a hand up behind Harry's head, running pale fingers through the other boy's chocolate locks.  
  
The next sensation Draco felt, much to his pleasure and surprise, was the velvety warmth of Harry's tongue, gliding timidly over his own lips, along his jaw line, and to his ear, where the Gryffindor stopped to suck gently on his lobe.  
  
Draco's breath was rapid as he tilted his head back, shuddering under Harry's touch. He opened his eyes, staring groggily at the pale moon that was casting down light on the two figures atop the roof, illuminating them in a foggy blue hue.  
  
A small moan slipped from between Harry's lips as he worked his way back up to Draco's mouth, connecting them yet again in a searing kiss which sent both boys into a ravenous frenzy, as inexperienced hands grasped, groped, and fondled recklessly.  
  
Seconds and minutes passed by unnoticed as the two concentrated on nothing else but each other. Minutes passed, uninterrupted by anything except an occasional moan, whimper, or groan. So engrossed was the couple, that when the door leading to the roof opened up, neither took notice.  
  
It was only when the annoyingly unwelcome voice of a Weasley rang in their ears that the two came back into reality.  
  
"I found you!" It was Ron, prancing onto the rooftop, the stupid grin on his face falling flat as he gasped, catching sight of the other two figures on the roof.  
  
For a fleeting instant, Draco's stomach dropped and he swallowed hard, as his mind swam, trying to figure out what was going to come next, not bothering to move himself away from Harry.  
  
However, Harry had the entire situation under control, as he shoved Draco forcefully away, catching him off guard, and sending him hurtling toward the ground for the second time in the evening.  
  
"Geroff me, stupid git!" Harry shouted, taking steps back from Draco and toward Ron, who had a disgusted look on his face. "Only in your dreams, Malfoy," Harry sneered, glaring down at the Slytherin.  
  
Draco found himself, for the first time ever, at a loss for words. He stared up blankly at Harry, not moving, not breathing, and not speaking as he ignored the snickers that were coming from Ron. He remained silent as Harry turned on his heel, walking back toward the door.  
  
"He was actually **touching** you!" Ron cried, still not over the fact, as he followed Harry to the door. "How disgusting!"   
  
Giving no response, Harry opened the door and ushered Ron, who was still muttering about queers and poufs, through it. Before following after, Harry turned and looked to Draco, who was trying in vain to collect himself and get up off the ground.  
  
Expressionless, Draco stared back as Harry shrugged and followed Ron out, shutting the door behind him. Draco had come out here to be alone, but after the kiss, being alone was the last thing that he wanted.  
  


  
*  
  


  
Harry's laugh interrupted Draco's brooding thoughts. His nails were digging into the wood of the desk he was sitting at, and his chest was heaving. Although he couldn't see himself, he knew his cheeks were bright red. Angry didn't quite describe it.  
  
To deny it was one thing...to pretend he didn't care was another. Harry was an idiot. A right prick. And he would pay for it. One way or another, he would pay.  
  
  
  



End file.
